Of The Sky Episode 01
is the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sky. Plot The story begins at the royal court of the kingdom of rainbows, known as Skyriver. The inhabitant have been living in peace and harmony for more than one thousand years. Since ancient times, a group of fairies from Skyriver have been watching over the power of the seven colored rainbow. However, less than a month ago, the powers of the eternal darkness returned to the worlds of light and harmony and destroyed the formerly glorious kingdom of Skyriver. Even though the darkness and its forces returned to their original base, the royal court of Skyriver knew they would come back. So they called out for the current generation of rainbow guardians and ordered them to go to earth, to find those girls, who were born with the chromosome of the light. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. The story begins at the royal court of the kingdom of rainbows, known as Skyriver. The inhabitant have been living in peace and harmony for more than one thousand years. Since ancient times, a group of fairies from Skyriver have been watching over the power of the seven colored rainbow. However, less than a month ago, the powers of the eternal darkness returned to the worlds of light and harmony and destroyed the formerly glorious kingdom of Skyriver. Even though the darkness and its forces returned to their original base, the royal court of Skyriver knew they would come back. They called out for the current generation of rainbow guardians and ordered them to go to earth, to find those girls, who were born with the chromosome of the light. The six fairies summoned the mythical rainbow bridge, that opens a way into the world of light, commonly known as planet earth. While walking around a little town called Hisakata, they spotted a two teenaged girls, who seemed to carry the power of light. They decided to follow the two. However, while the six fairies were discussing about what to do next, the girls had already left the park. Those two girls were about 14-years old. Their names were Akabayashi Rubi and Kawabata Yuuka. The two had just returned from school and where about to head towards the downtown of Hisakata. They had already reached the station as Yuuka noticed a girl of their age, Yuuki Ririan, who left the station in hurry. However, before the two could wonder about what might have happened, their train arrived. While the two girls were enjoying their time in town, the elite warriors of the eternal darkness arrived in Hisakata. Just like the fairies, they entered the world at the coast, which was called Asagahama. Less than one minute after they arrived, the group of six was led into a forest, where they found a mansion which seemed to be abandoned a long time ago. The group was led by an aura of darkness, which manifested into a human-like being as the six entered the mansion and told them what they had to do. Firstly, they were ordered to capture those who carry the Prism Brilliants, to prevent the legendary powers of the angels to be reawaken. Secondly, they were told to spread the power of the eternal darkness around the world by swallowing the colors of the rainbow. Many hours passed since Rubi and Yuuka returned to Hisakata and headed home. Around that time, the fairies from Skyriver were able to find the girls and started following them. As they split up, the fairies decided to stay with only one of them as they seemed to be really close so it would be unlikely to lose any of them any time soon. While some fairies insisted on meeting up with Rubi this evening, the red fairy, whose name was Scarlett, and two other thought it would be smarter to wait just a little bit more. The next day, Rubi left her family’s house pretty early for training. She was heading towards the Nijiiro Private Middle School, the school she attended. The fairies followed her as well. They hid behind a tree and were watching Rubi and the other girls during the training. However, as they were practicing, the sky turned grey and the girls thought it might start raining soon. So they stopped the training for the day. Rubi left the school’s ground without changing back into her normal clothes. She was slightly exhausted and upset as she reached the center of the town and realized the complete town had lost their colors. That was when the fairies finally showed themselves to Rubi, warning her about the eternal darkness. Then, another person appeared, who also seemed to sense the power inside Rubi’s soul and introduced himself as Halo. Scarlett added that he might be an elite warrior of the darkness. Overwhelmed by the situation, and after she spotted the giant monster that was swallowing the colors of the town, Rubi couldn’t help but running away. However, the monster had her spotted as well and followed her. It reached out for Rubi and trapped Rubi, as well as Scarlett, inside its inner darkness. The moment the monster reached out for Rubi, Scarlett jumped between the two, trying to protect the girl. Even though her powers have been weakened by the power of darkness, Scarlett tried to reach Rubi with her words. As Rubi opened her eyes, her eyes seemed to carry the power of passion. Meanwhile, the monster started attacking the other fairies as well. As the monster tried to trap the other five fairies inside the darkness, the center of it suddenly started to glow in a bright red color, which separated itself by causing an explosion with great impact. The impact pushed the monster away from the fairies and also weakened it. The bright light slowly started to fade and revealed the Guardian Angel of the red-colored rainbow, Guardian Angel Chimaira. Characters Guardian Angels *Akabayashi Rubi/Guardian Angel Chimaira Mascots Villains *Halo *Brank *Loo *Voide *Brek *Taim *Catastrophe *Katahowa Others *Princess Sofia *Kawabata Yuuka *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber (cameo) *Minotori Ema (cameo) *Aoba Sapphie (cameo) *Amashiro Kiyomi (cameo) *Akabayashi Robin *Akabayashi Daisuke Major events *The destroyed Skyriver was shown for the first time. *The Guardians of the rainbow made their first debuts. *Akabayashi Rubi, Yuuki Ririan and Tachibana Amber made their first debuts. *Minotori Ema, Aoba Sapphie and Amashiro Kiyomi appeared for the first time. *The elite warriors of the eternal darkness made their first debuts. *Princess Sofia of Skyriver made her first debut. *Catastroph appeared in as a silhouette for the first time. *Rubi met Scarlett and the other fairies for the first time. References Category:Episodes Category:Legendary Warriors Arc